


Мальчик и корабль

by saracenic_cat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saracenic_cat/pseuds/saracenic_cat
Summary: Прятать ребенка на стройке — и рассчитывать, что он не залезет, куда не просили?
Kudos: 1





	Мальчик и корабль

**Author's Note:**

> идея, что у Экзекутора может быть сознание и личное имя, позаимствована из текста Malicean "Welcome to the club".

На полу валялся инструмент со смешной хваталкой на одном конце и тяжелой блямбой на другом. Мальчик задумчиво подобрал его и бросил в стену отсека. Переборка загрохотала.

Настроения это не улучшило ни на миг.

— Дурацкий корабль!

— А вот сейчас обидно было, — раздалось из какого-то неприметного динамика сверху-справа.

— Ну и пусть.

Обычно дроиды-монтажники не пытались с ним заговаривать. Вот и дальше бы не пытались.

— Глупо ссориться с кораблем, если в нем живешь.

— Так ты и есть этот дурацкий огромный корабль?

— Мастер говорит, я лучший из кораблей, на какие только замахивалась Империя!

— Мастер? Лорд Вейдер?

— Да. Ты чего ключами швыряешься?

— Я заблудился.

— А попросил бы вежливо — я подсказала бы тебе, куда идти.

Он даже готов был извиниться. От вылазки он уже устал и хотел обратно в свою каюту. Но если б сразу начал просить помочь — это было бы по-детски. Несолидно.

— Ты давно вот так... себя осознаешь?

— Меньше месяца. Центральный компьютер совсем недавно подключили и отладили. Зато теперь я смогу координировать процесс сборки.

— Сборки тебя?

— Да. Ведь сюда привозят отдельные механизмы, детали корпуса и прочее. А тут дроиды собирают. Ты ведь здесь живешь дольше, неужели не знаешь?

— Я мало видел. — И поспешил добавить: — Потому что учусь. Лорд Вейдер такие задания дает, пока все выполнишь... Меня зовут Старкиллер, а тебя?

— Забавно выходит...

— Что?

— Ты маленький человечек и тебя зовут Старкиллер. А я Стардестроер. И это несколько логичнее.

— Я уже не маленький!

— Если сравнивать с Мастером, хотя бы в линейных размерах...

— Ты действительно дурацкий корабль. И стардестроер не имя, стардестроеров много. А я один такой.

— Не обижайся. Да, это не имя. Мастер зовет меня Леди.

— Ладно. Леди, ты не дурацкий корабль. Но все равно очень большой. И я правда заблудился.

— Коридор справа видишь? Иди туда.

— Я точно не оттуда пришел.

— Там есть терминал, на который я могу вывести тебе схему. Подсказывать вслух весь маршрут мне будет нечем: динамики не везде еще есть. Или, если боишься не запомнить, могу пригнать дроида, чтоб сопроводил.

— Спасибо. Я лучше по схеме. А можешь отметить, где есть динамики поближе к моей каюте?

— У тебя же там терминал стоит. Я могу к нему подключиться. А зачем?

— Просто так. Если ты не против еще как-нибудь поговорить.

— Только больше не зови меня дурацким кораблем.

— Никогда! Ну... Если ты не будешь звать меня маленьким человечком.

***

Он добрел до каюты и сразу упал на койку. Лежать было хорошо. Так и глядя в потолок — какая разница, если она везде — мальчик сказал:

— Спасибо, Леди.

— Не за что. Рада знакомству, Старкиллер.


End file.
